


I need you, Hannibal

by omega_fuzzy (capn_fuzzy)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Clingy Will, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Language Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Will Graham, Overstimulation, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Pussy Spanking, Somnophilia, brief mention of breeding kink, dubcon, shower blowjobs, throatfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/omega_fuzzy
Summary: Hannibal knows how clingy and needy Will gets when he's tired. As it turns out, he's even clingier as his heat approaches.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 390





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen this originally started out as innocent, slightly spicy fluff, but because omegaverse is basically my brand at this point (and SOME PEOPLE are filthy enablers in the gc) this is more smut than fluff. Also I know how horny this fandom is for somnophilia so I threw some of that in too. Enjoy.
> 
> Tagged as dubcon just to be safe because it's not explicitly stated.

It was no secret to Hannibal that Will was, to put it lightly, affectionate when he was tired. He'd known to some extent for quite some time now, but it had become especially apparent the morning after they'd gotten settled in their new home in Cuba. The first morning after they'd settled in, he'd been the one to wake up first, lovingly stroking Will's cheek as he slept on, until he felt him lean into the touch. He'd opened his eyes and given Hannibal a sleepy smile before teasing him about watching him sleep. Soft kisses turned into lazy morning sex, after which Hannibal had gotten up with the intention of making Will breakfast in bed, but Will got impatient waiting in the bedroom and wound up hugging Hannibal from behind while he cooked.

That morning, along with nearly every one that followed, was why it came as no surprise when a tired Will stumbled into Hannibal's private study, where he sat with a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other. Before he could so much as scold Will for not knocking first, Will padded across the room and plopped himself onto Hannibal's lap and buried his face in the curve between his neck and shoulder, where his bond mark was.

“Ready for bed?” he asked, setting his glass down and gently rubbing Will's back. He nodded. “You can go on ahead; I'll only be up for a little longer and then I'll join you.”

“Don't wanna go to bed without you,” Will mumbled. “Don't wanna wait up for you either. Too tired.”

Hannibal chuckled and moved his hand up, ruffling Will's curls. “Impatient tonight, aren't you?” he teased, kissing him on the cheek. He knew that Will's heat was due to start soon—if his scent was any indication, probably tomorrow—so he attributed the neediness to that. “I suppose you think you're going to fall asleep here then?”

Will nodded again, mumbling something against the collar of Hannibal's robe.

“Now, you know I can't hear you with your face covered,” Hannibal said, gently turning Will's head so that his cheek rested on his shoulder. “Do you care to repeat yourself?”

“Read to me?” Will asked, blinking up at him. “Please?”

Will looked positively adorable, those pretty blue eyes looking up at Hannibal, who looked down at his book with a slight frown. “This book is in Lithuanian, Will, and you're still barely conversational.”

“Mmm, don't care. Just wanna hear your voice.”

_Oh..._

How could he say no to that? Hannibal Lecter was a man of strong resolve, but not that strong.

And so, after affectionately running his fingers through Will's hair again, Hannibal continued to read where he'd left off, out loud, his voice warm and soothing to his husband as his breathing evened out. He would occasionally pause, thinking that Will had fallen asleep, but his silent reading would be interrupted by a quiet plea of “ _keep goin',”_ , prompting him to continue. Hannibal smiled how much hearing him speak in his mother tongue calmed Will, and this time didn't stop reading until he suddenly felt something warm and wet on his thigh. Curiously, he reached his free hand between Will and himself, finding that listening to him speak Lithuanian apparently had _another_ effect on him.

“Will?” he whispered, hoping to quietly rouse him from sleep so that he could get him to bed, where they could have a bit of fun before they called it a night. The younger man only snored softly in response, a telltale sign that he was out like a light. With a sigh, Hannibal marked his place in his book and set it aside, then carefully slid his hand down the front of Will's boxers, feeling slick leaking from his already slightly puffy folds. He circled Will's clit with his thumb, making his hips start to rock forward and back, and with a smirk, Hannibal continued to tease Will, using his other hand to cup the curve of his ass as he rutted against him.

“That's it, _mylimasis,_ let me take care of you,” he purred in Will's ear, earning him a soft moan into his shoulder. Hannibal whispered more soft words of praise and pet names in his native language and pressed tender kisses to Will's messy curls, all the while tending to his arousal. He felt his own pants growing snug, but that could wait, he told himself. For now he needed to take care of Will. He noticed as he continued his ministrations Will's soft whimpers slowly got louder, and the lazy rolling of his hips gradually became more intense, until Will was panting in Hannibal's ear the way he always did when he was close.

“Very good, come for me, Will,” Hannibal said. As he leaned in to press a kiss to Will's scent gland, he heard him cry out as he squirted all over Hannibal's fingers and the front of his robe and silk pajamas. The room was suddenly saturated with the scent of Will's preheat, and he slowly blinked his eyes open as he lifted his head up.

It took Will a few moments to fully wake, and when he noticed the sticky mess between himself and Hannibal, and Hannibal's fingers still nestled inside of him, he paled.

“So uh...that wasn't a dream then, I guess,” he mumbled, sitting fully upright and rubbing his face in embarrassment.

“No it wasn't,” Hannibal said, pulling his hand out of Will's now-soaked boxers and helping him to his feet. “It seems that your body has a certain...appreciation for hearing me speak Lithuanian, and perhaps we can explore that a bit more sometime. For now though, let's get cleaned up and go to bed.”

Will nodded and got up from Hannibal's lap, standing up on wobbly legs. Hannibal stood up to steady him, kissing his forehead before leading him down the hall to the bathroom.

“How are you feeling now?” he asked Will, helping him undress before stripping out of his own clothes. “Will you need a drink of water or anything after we shower?”

“I'll probably be fine,” Will said, rubbing his eyes again. As Hannibal's pajama pants hit the floor, he noticed that he was still hard. “Is that from...just now?” he asked, still feeling embarrassed about making a mess of Hannibal's clothes.

“It is, but I can take care of it, you're tired,” Hannibal said as he stepped into the tub first to turn on the water. After adjusting the temperature and deeming it acceptable, he held out his hand for Will to join him. To his surprise, Will instantly dropped to his knees, his hair immediately sticking to his forehead beneath the stream.

“It's the least I can do to return the favor,” he said, batting his eyes up at him. “You don't really think I'd just leave you hanging, do you?” Before Hannibal could say anything further, Will teased the tip of his cock with a few soft kisses and lapped at the bead of precum that had gathered, before taking the head onto his tongue and wrapping his lips around it. With very little effort, he swallowed him down to the base, quickly picking up a rhythm as he pulled a choked moan from Hannibal's lips.

“A-ah, Will... _fuck_ ,” he muttered, tangling his fingers into Will's soaked hair. With one shaking hand he reached for the shampoo, knowing how much Will liked having his hair washed while he sucked him off, and poured a generous amount of it into the younger man's curls before massaging it into a rich lather. While his fingers worked, he noticed Will slowing down again and looked down...

...to discover that he'd fallen asleep again, with Hannibal's dick in his mouth.

With a soft, amused chuckle, Hannibal continued to work his fingers through Will's hair, letting the stream of water slowly wash the shampoo out. Once it was clean, he kept his hands where they were, braced on the back of Will's head, and after a moment of consideration, slowly rocked his hips forward and back. He easily found the same rhythm Will had maintained before falling asleep as he fucked his mouth, stifling a moan each time he hit the back of his throat. Even asleep, Will hummed contentedly around Hannibal's cock, the vibrations along his shaft only pushing him that much closer to the edge. It didn't take long before Hannibal was nearing orgasm, and he didn't want to risk choking Will by coming in his mouth while he wasn't fully conscious. So, as he felt that familiar tension coiling in his lower belly, he pulled Will off of him and stroked his length a few times, painting the omega's face with spurts of cum, calling out his name in a breathless cry. Will blinked his eyes open again, licking his lips and tasting Hannibal on them before the water could wash all of it away. His lips, tongue, and throat tingled pleasantly and he looked up at his flushed, panting husband.

“That good even when I'm sleeping, huh?” he smirked. Hannibal smiled down at him and nodded, reaching for a clean washcloth to wipe his face with.

“I couldn't help myself,” he explained. “You looked so beautiful with your lips around me. I tried not to hurt you, and—”

With a bit of effort from the slippery shower floor, Will scrambled to his feet and draped his arms over Hannibal's shoulders, grinding against him. “You don't have to hold back next time,” he purred. “I am pretty tired now though. Will you carry me to bed?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's heat has arrived in full force when he and Hannibal wake up the next morning, and Hannibal is eager to indulge his needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHHHHHHHHHHH I did not mean for this chapter to take this long but here it is! Featuring more language kink, more needy Will, overstim, and lots of other fun things!

Hannibal was the first to wake the next morning, the smell of Will's heat in full force as he felt Will's hips grinding lazily against his thigh. They were both soaked with slick, and Will was panting softly against Hannibal's chest as he clung to him. After enjoying the spectacle in silence for a moment, Hannibal gently tilted Will's face upward and kissed his forehead where his sweaty curls stuck to it.

“Good morning, Will,” he purred, caressing his cheek as he always did. He smiled when Will blinked his eyes open, slowly, already lost in the fog of hormones overtaking his body.

“Mm, g'mornin', Hannibal,” he mumbled, his voice husky from sleep and his Southern drawl a little more pronounced than usual. “I was just having the _best_ dream...”

“I can imagine,” Hannibal teased, pushing his hair away from his face and kissing his feverish forehead again. “You've made quite the mess here. What shall we do about it?”

Will's cheeks turned a brilliant pink as Hannibal sat up and rolled him onto his back, spreading his thighs and eyeing him appreciatively. After their shower the night before, they'd both foregone clothes when they went to bed, anticipating a mess just like this. Hannibal ran his hands along Will's inner thighs, coated with slick, and made his way up to his still-leaking cunt. He ghosted his thumbs along Will's outer lips, making him gasp with need, and then, just as Will took a breath to ask for more, Hannibal lifted one hand and brought it down with a hard slap, making Will cry out and arch his back off of the bed.

“Naughty, messy omegas should be punished, don't you think?” he asked, grinning devilishly as he raised his palm again. Will looked up at him with lust-clouded eyes and braced himself for another spanking that didn't come right away. “You usually show so much control when you're sleeping; you must have been having some dream, Will.”

Will nodded. “I was,” he said, still eyeing Hannibal's hand as he slowly lowered it.

“Maybe, if you tell me about it,” Hannibal continued, rubbing Will's pussy with the heel of his palm. “I might reconsider your punishment.”

Will smirked up at Hannibal. “And if I'd like to keep it to myself?” he teased. “Save it for a rainy day, when I'm feeling lonely and you aren't around to—” He was cut short by another blow, letting out another keening whine as Hannibal rubbed his pussy to relieve the sting.

“You know what happens when you get mouthy, Will,” he said, his voice dropping about half an octave and sending a chill up Will's spine. He raised his hand again and looked down his nose at him. “Do you still wish to be stubborn, or will you cooperate?”

Will looked Hannibal in the eye, his legs quivering. “I'll be good and tell you,” he said meekly. “I...in the dream, you were fucking me so good, filling me so much...” He blushed and cupped both palms on his lower stomach, recalling the dream and just how real it felt, how full he felt from just his mind's conjuration of Hannibal's knot. “Oh, and before that, you ate me out, and you kept doing that thing with your tongue that I like, and... _God,_ Hannibal, please...” A gush of slick leaked onto the sheets and he bucked his hips into the air. “Please, Hannibal, I need you...”

Hannibal bit his lower lip, trying to hold back a needy moan as he listened to Will describe his dream, clearly getting worked up all over again. “Well, I suppose since you said please...” he said, working a desperate whimper out of Will as he lay down on the bed between his legs. “My God, Will, you smell divine.” He took a moment to savor the sweet scent of Will's arousal, kissing his inner thighs and working his way up. Will's hips twitched when he felt Hannibal's breath on his cunt, eagerly waiting to be touched. He gasped when he felt Hannibal's lips on him, and it turned into a needy whimper when a pair of large, strong hands held him in place so that he couldn't move.

“Be still for me, and be a good little omega,” he purred, glancing up over Will's body at him before tucking his head between his legs again. He tried to refrain from moaning as soon as he tasted Will, but it was...difficult. He hooked his arms around Will's thighs, holding them still and keeping them apart while he teased him with his lips, tongue, and the tip of his nose. He pressed a light kiss to Will's clit and worked his way down, kissing and lightly nibbling at his folds, until he reached his leaking hole. Slowly, he prodded at the rim with his tongue, drinking in the desperate, keening whines that fell from Will's lips. He took his time, teasing but not entering, knowing just how much Will loved it. When he pulled away again, just for a moment, the soft, petulant noise Will made went straight to his cock.

“Hannibal, _please_ ,” Will choked out, grabbing fistfuls of the sheets beneath him to ground himself. “Please don't stop...”

“And if I do give you what you want,” Hannibal replied, teasing the outer lips of Will's cunt with his thumbs, “is there a chance I could get a favor in return?”

“Yes, God yes, anything you want,” Will panted, already feeling himself getting close to the edge. “Please, I'll do anything Hannibal...”

Hannibal leaned back in and flicked lightly at Will's clit with his tongue. “All right then. How about you ride me, take my knot...and in exchange, let me fuck you until you've milked me dry, no matter how sensitive you are. We stop when I say so, is that clear?”

Will nearly came on the spot. “Yes, Hannibal, fuck yes!” He yelped when another slap landed on his already-sensitive pussy, and looked down at Hannibal with a pleading look.

“Watch your mouth,” he warned simply, before returning his attention to Will's pussy, savoring the fresh slick that leaked out in response to the impact. Finally, his tongue prodded its way inside, and the contented purr that slipped past Hannibal's lips at the feeling of muscle clenching around him sent shivers up Will's spine. He darted in and out, curling his tongue against Will's inner walls in just the way he knew drove him absolutely crazy, and it wasn't long before the omega was reduced to a trembling mess of whimpers and incoherent cries of Hannibal's name. Feeling the telltale clenching of Will's inner thighs, he hummed again, letting both the vibrations of his mouth and the movement of his tongue send Will crashing over the edge. He loved the sound of his name on Will's lips when he came; it always sounded so desperate and needy, and it was the most heavenly sound. He didn't relent, listening to Will pant and whine as he continued to fuck him with his tongue even when his jaw started to ache. When he physically couldn't continue, and when he thought that maybe Will should be allowed a chance to come back down to earth, he sat back up, wiping away the come and slick that now coated his face.

“Do you need anything, _mylimasis?_ ” he asked, moving up so that he was hovering over him, his arms and legs on either side of him. “A drink of water or a snack, or anything else, before we continue?”

Will took a few deep breaths, his body still tingling. “Maybe some water,” he said. “Breakfast can wait, I promised you a treat too, remember?” With what little strength he had in his limbs, he lifted his hand and stroked Hannibal's cheek, smiling up at him before he climbed off of the bed to get a glass of water. Once he felt he was able, he sat upright and leaned against the headboard, looking at Hannibal with a blissed-out smile on his face as he returned a few moments later. He took the glass with both hands and took small sips before putting it on the nightstand.

“Are you sure you don't need a break?” Hannibal asked, his concerned side taking dominance over the side that still very much wanted to knot Will and fuck him silly. He let out an uncharacteristically inelegant yelp when Will grabbed him by the hips and pulled him down onto the bed and he landed on his back, right onto the mess he'd just helped Will make.

“I still want that knot I was promised, Hannibal,” Will purred, climbing onto his lap. “Don't stop, even if I beg you to.”

Hannibal nodded, his hands shaking as he reached down to position his cock, and he cursed under his breath in Lithuanian as he watched Will sink down onto it effortlessly. “ _You look so beautiful, Will,_ ” he said, still in his mother tongue, remembering how much Will liked it. “ _Such a good boy for me..._ ”

Will was only vaguely aware of what Hannibal said, as his knowledge of Lithuanian was limited mostly to compliments and pet names given to him. He smiled when he recognized _beautiful_ and _good boy_. “Thank you,” he said, slowly bouncing up and down on Hannibal's dick. “Talk to me more?” he asked breathlessly. “Please?”

Hannibal smirked up at Will as he held onto his hips. “ _You're a very needy little slut this morning, aren't you?_ ” he teased. “ _You just can't stop begging, can you? Begging for me to eat you out, begging for my knot...I bet you even want me to breed you, like the omega whore that you are._ ” With a devilish smile, he brought his hands around, resting them on Will's lower belly, where he could feel the head of his cock press against it from inside each time he was fully seated inside of him.

Will shivered and moaned at Hannibal's words, still only understanding a few of them. “Yes, Hannibal, _yes!_ ” he cried, lifting himself up and sinking back down, panting as he edged closer to his second orgasm. He already felt so pleasantly full with Hannibal's dick in him, and he hadn't even knotted him yet. “I need your knot, _please..._ ”

Hannibal growled, his grip tightening on Will's hips as he fucked up into him and felt his knot start to swell. Will could feel it too, moaning desperately as it filled him and letting out a choked whimper when it caught on the rim of his hole. The feeling of Hannibal's fingers digging into his thighs combined with a burst of come filling him was all it took; he collapsed against Hannibal's chest with a gasp and shivered as he felt large, strong hands work their way up his sides and back.

“Doing all right, Will?” he asked, switching back to English in a soft voice. Will nodded against his shoulder and he smiled, continuing to pump into him. “Good, because remember I'm not finished with you.” He brought one hand up to stroke Will's hair, then, as his knot deflated, he braced his other arm around Will's back and flipped them so that he was on top of him. Without pulling out of Will, he picked up their rhythm again, moaning at the tight warmth, the mixture of Will's slick and his own come providing plenty of lubrication. He knew he wouldn't last long for a second round, but he wanted to see just how desperate he could make Will before—

“Hannibal, please,” Will panted, wrapping his legs around him. “Please, 'm so sensitive, I can't...” Hannibal could feel Will going boneless beneath him and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

“I'm close, _mylimasis,_ you can hold out for me just a little longer can't you?” he purred, nuzzling the scar on his neck where he'd bonded him. He continued to rock his hips in and out, in and out, drinking in the desperate keening whimpers coming from his omega's beautiful, flushed lips as he captured them in a kiss. It was rare that he was able to knot Will twice in a row in such quick succession, but it seemed that the intensity of his heat had triggered a surprise rut in Hannibal, and as he spilled inside of Will a second time he could feel his knot inflating again, albeit not quite as much as the first time. Will still clenched around him, milking every drop of seed from him that he could before his muscles gave out on him and he fell completely lax. Hannibal waited until his knot went down, pressing soft kisses to Will's jawline and neck before pulling out and collapsing onto the bed next to him.

“You look so beautiful right now,” he said, brushing Will's sweaty bangs away from his face. “Do you need another drink of water?”

It took Will a moment before he could speak, so he simply nodded. Hannibal sat up, pulled Will into an upright position, and grabbed the glass from the nightstand and offered it to him. Will downed the remaining contents of the glass and leaned back against Hannibal's chest with a contented sigh.

“Thank you,” he said. “That felt...I feel great.”

“I'm glad,” Hannibal said. “Do you need anything else? Do you want me to draw you a bath or would you rather have breakfast?”

Will considered his options for a moment. “I think I'd like to just rest here with you for a while,” he said. “I don't know if I can walk right now, to be honest with you.”

“Well, I could carry you,” Hannibal offered, wrapping his arms around Will's waist and pulling him closer. “But if that's what you want, I'm glad to indulge you.”


End file.
